tardirfantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarek
"Forward for the Gods my children! Forward to salvation!"- ''The Great Matriarch leading her forces into battle The Sarek are a race of humanoid xenos that worship the Xellok parasite as gods. They were once a peaceful and advanced race until the fall of the Eldar, during which their world was engulfed by Warp Storms and their once verdant home-world became a cesspit of Chaotic horrors. After the spices reunified under the leadership of The Great Matriarch the majority of their armies followed their Xellok masters into the stars and can be found to this day fighting alongside the Xellok in what they call "The Great Jihad." History The Sarek were a powerful and peaceful race in the early days of the Eldars reign. Though they never left their home system, more preoccupied with philosophical and technological pursuits than ones of an expansionist nature, it was a time of plenty and peace. But that all changed after the fall of the Eldar. Their world was swallowed up in the violent Warp Storms following Slaanesh's birth and was nearly ripped asunder by the sheer power of these storms. Their civilization crumbled as Warp Beasts and Daemons flooded the planet, killing over half of the population overnight. The oceans dried up or turned toxic, the once verdant fields became barren waists, the rain forest bursting with nature bounty became dark and vile realms where nothing dared enter, their once proud cities turned to rubble and ruin. And so it was their once beautiful planet was turned into a hellish realm of death and destruction. But they survived, and adapted. The Sarek beat back the Daemon hordes or joined them and found refuge in the ruins of their cities or in underground vaults. As time passed they evolved to their new world, their once fair skin became thick and rough, they eyes once meant for daylight conditions adapted to the constant overcast skies and dark tunnels they hid in, their bodies once supple and lithe put on muscle and sinew. This evolution occurred quite rapidly due to the daemonic energies that practically oozed from their world and was more prevalent in the male sex than in the females. As the males grew more physicly capable, the females all developed psychic powers. Soon their society reshaped itself, instead of the democracy their ancestors knew, they developed a ridged cast system, with males serving as protectors and breeding stock and females leading their tight knit tribes onward through the wastelands. The psyker females were worshiped as gods by the "lesser" males and as such had total control. Some built settlements whilst others remained nomadic, this division would lead to the never ending civil wars fought between tribes as the nomadic Sarek devolved further into Chaos worshiping packs of raiders and mutants. The more centralized Sarek would become bastions of civilization and survival, retaining what little knowledge that had not been lost in the chaos of the Warp Storms. For millennial this was the order of things and, save for the occasional Dark Eldar raid, the Sarek had no contact with the rest of the Galaxy even after the storms subsided. Then a small Dark Eldar ship crash-landed within the ruins of a long dead city. From the wreckage crawled the few surviving crew, and something else, something much more deadly than stranded Dark Eldar raiders, Xellok. The first to discover these vile worms was a small Chaotic Sarek rading party, which descended upon the wreckage like locust, stripping the vessel clean of weapons tech and brutally butchering the remaining Dark Eldar alive. But when they were surrounded by Xellok combat forms, all hell broke lose. The Sarek managed to kill the most of the Xellok and capture the Queen alive but at great cost, half of their most powerful warriors and most importantly, their Siren lay dead. The Chaotic Sarek were en-route to their nomadic villages with the "sacrifice" in hand, the blood of the Xellok Queen would please the Dark Gods greatly. But this was not to be, as the bloodied and beaten raiding party came under fire from anti-Chaos Sarek. The Chaos Sarek were slaughtered to the last man, and the Queen taken to the fortress to be studied, the Sarek assumed it must be some new manner of Warp Beast. Within the bowels of the Matriarch's labs, the Queen psychically reached out to one of the Sirens, and the Siren reached back. Their minds intertwined the Queen convinced the Siren that the Xellok could free them from this wretched existence, it promised the complete and utter annihilation of the Chaos Sarek tribes and even more, a rebirth of civilization. The Siren, under the Queens influence released it, the Queen then used its immense powers to render the Sarek in the room unconscious and it turned the labs into a breeding chamber. But when the first worm slithered into its Siren host, something unexpected occurred. Rather than becoming a mere vessel for the Xellok worm, the Sirens body absorbed the creatures biology into her own. This was the beginning of the Sareks Great Jihad. The Sarek infected by the Xellok worms absorbed the the creatures into their biology and became one with the hive, this quickly became something of a religion as the Xellok infected Sarek united under the banner of the 1st Siren to be infected, The Great Matriarch, and obliterated their Chaotic Kin. However, only Sirens were allowed to be "impregnated" with the "divine" Xellok. The males simply served, as always. ( only those who distinguish themselves in battle are allowed to be "blessed" with the parasite.) With their people united and their home-world secure, the Sarek joined the Xellok in their never ending quest to grow and conquer. Weapons/Technology The Sarek are slightly less advanced then the Imperium of Man in terms of weapons technology and the construction warships. The Sarek arsenal usually consists of powerful balistics, built with the intention of fending off Warp beasts and other tough beings, and Warp powered Las-weapons. As such Sarek tecnhnology is rugged and durable, capable of withstanding massive amounts of wear and tear before needing regular matinance. As for warships, the Sarek have only recently rediscovered space travel and therefore their ships lack many basic neccities like artifical gravity. But these vessles are none the less deadly in ship to ship combat and what the lack in manuverablilty they make up for in durability, stories of Sarek Warships ramming into other vessles and emerging unscathed are quite common place. Organization The whole of the Sarek race follows the commands of the High Matriarchal Counsel,a grouping of the three most powerful Matriarchs and the Great Matriarch herself who in turn follow the holy creed of the Xellok hive mind. From this high counsel, the untold millions of lesser Matiarchs command whole planets, and from there the Sirens rule over various tribes and armies divine authority. In battle Sirens prefrom the role as frontline commanders and generals, from the Sirens there are the various officers and soilders of the Sri-kah. (literally translated as Male Forces) The Sri-kah are made up of the various warriors of the Sarek race and each is a being of unshakeable faith and bloody fanaticiem, they will fight any battle to the last and should they be in combat beside Xellok they will fight suicidal campaines with zelous fervor. There are two distinct groups within the Sri-kah, the "baiseline" footsoilders conisiting mostly of riflemen and vehicle operaitors; and the "evolved" who put thier various mutations to work as elite shock troopers and heavy infantry. The authority of a Siren, or in extreme cases a Matiarch, can be challanged by one of the Blessed. The blessed are masterful warriors taken from the ranks of the Sri-kah and are one of the privliaged few to have recived a Xellok worm. While they are particularly powerful psykers their skill and experience in battle ins unmached by any other member of their spieces. These proud warriors are considered living Gods by thier male counterparts and are reverently respected by Sirens. However, Matirarchs only see the Blessed as tools to ensure male docility. Combat Doctrine The Sarek are fanaticly involved in the "Great Jihad", which is basicly a war on all other sentiant races in the name of thier Great Matiarch and their Xellok gods. They except nothing less than the total anhilation of any opposing force and eradicate the foe in brutal genocidal campaines. They will use whatever tools at thier disposal to enshure the succsess of an invasion and will use all manner of Warp beasts and biological weapons to obtain victory. Population Before the Xellok united them, the Sarek race was a pitiful few million if not thousand indivuals. But after following thier "Gods" into the stars they have counqured and colonized various worlds and their numbers have sky rocketed to millions of billions. This makes them a powerful race in thier own right and the unending support they recive from the Xellok Parasite enshures that they are a force to be reckoned with. Culture Day to day life within the Sarek society depends wholly on gender, as a female a Sarek is raised in one of the many Siren monestaries and educated in the known history of the Galaxy and groomed to be leaders and warrior priestests. A male is brought up within the brutal inner cities or mutant infested waists, and as such learn to be capable warriors at a young age, they are uneducaited, brutal, and above all, fanaticly loyal to the High Counsel. If a male earns enough honors in battle he is considered prime breeding stock and as such is one of the lucky few who have the privilage of knowning his genetic linage will be carried on to the next generaiton; or if he is supremely skilled, he will be rewarded with a Xellok parasite and become one of the Blessed. The Blessed hold an odd grey area in Sarek society and are one of the few beings above the Sirens and indeed many low ranking Matirarchs. They are powerful warriors and no doubt veterans of hundreds of battles fought in the name of the Jihad. Their authority encompasess whole systems and sub-sectors, but they rarely take part in the usual political duties of the Matiarchs and instead focus wholly on war, where their lifetimes of experience can be put to good use. The Xellok and the worship of the Xellok is the center of the Sareks culture. They beileve the gods chose them to be thier holy warriors and emmisaries, to join their belovid deities in entrnal conquest and victory. They believe that the fact that their biologies connect with the Xellok is a divine omen that they are destined to become one with the gods and rule the universe in thier name. They state that the Xellok infect other, lesser spieces, in a desprate effort to save thier lost souls. Relations As the Sarek consider any uninfected being a heathen and lower than the Warp beasts they use as livestock and weapons of war, relations between the Sarek and other races are rarely freindly ones. Xellok- The Sarek worship the Xellok as devine beings and believe they are the key to ascending the horrid and violent Galaxy that surrounds them. Thousands of them will sacrifice themselves without question at the behest of their Xellok masters. '''Chaos-' The Sarek despise the Forces of Chaos with the same compassion that their Xellok overlords do. They will work to totally destroy any chaotic forces they come across. Imperium of Man- As they consider the Imperium the greatest threat to the Great Jihad, the Sarek work to bring the Imperium crashing down and raid Imperial worlds, looking for new host bodies to gain favor from thier gods. 'Orks-' The Sarek believe the Orks to be little more than the favored meal for the Xellok and as such try to capture millions of the greenskins as hoasts for thier gods. They have even gone so far as to create breeding pits, where captive Orks are placed and thier spores allowed to mature in order to feed the Xelloks insacable appitite. King-Goy- The Sarek consider the King-Goy daemons, the antithisis of thier gods and as such hate and fear them with every fiber of thier collective being. The violent assaults on Sarek worlds by the King-Goy have crippled many arms of the Jihad. Category:T42 Category:Xenos Species